wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Tournament
The Great Tournament is the Seventieth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in October 19, 2016. Synopsis The Mysterious Man, the Gundam Fighter of Neo Japan, arrives on after his Shining Gundam has unexpectedly veered off course and crashes in Kamiki Tournament. Plot The Episode begins at the vault. Esdeath's counterpart opened the vault door revealing the dormant cocoon containing the real Tatsumi and Esdeath. Having learned of the fall of the the Empire's counterpart, she still expresses her desire for him. However, as Esdeath awakened with Tatsumi and emerging from the ice cocoon, Tatsumi's counterpart was shocked of his appearance despite what happened after the fall of the Empire in the land of Haro. Later on at the Second round of the Luminose Smash Tournament, May Lee defeats Run and Paul Gekko Junior defeats Kyoya and they moved on to the Finals. At the meeting room, Paul Gekko's previous group was punished for going over the plan that was given by the Supreme Leader by Najenda's counterpart. One Day, the Luminose Smash Tournament is underway with Paul Gekko Junior and May Lee facing each other as the two finalists. When the announcer yells "Go!", the battle begins and Paul Gekko Junior and May Lee charge at each other. May Lee goes faster and faster, but Paul Gekko Junior dodges May Lee's punches and kicks. Eventually, Paul Gekko Junior gains the upper hand by using his shadow clone jutsu and to activate his tailed beast mode. His shadow clone like tailed beast saw the crack and the ring is going to fall apart. Luckily, Paul Gekko Junior save May Lee from the fall and sees the strange robot emerging from the stadium causing the earthquake sending the entire audience running thus being separated from his group. The Akame Empire's counterpart rises along with the Machine which they called the "Devil Gundam" which Paul de Sand recognizes in shock. The mysterious man, the Gundam Fighter of Neo Japan, arrives on after his Shining Gundam has unexpectedly veered off course and crashes on the mountain. The Prime Minister's counterpart assigns Esdeath's counterpart to track down the Danger Beasts and kill them. Esdeath and Run express to each other their beliefs that, since the new Danger Beasts were revealed to have once been human, they were possibly the result of one of Dr. Stylish's experiments. Esdeath and Run assume the new Danger Beasts somehow managed to escape their containment. While patrolling the mountains the following night, Tatsumi and Paul learns about Lubbock's reasons for joining Night Raid. His reasons involve Najenda's counterpart. Tatsumi travels to the summit with Paul Gekko. they are suddenly confronted by two wandering Esdeaths. She is shocked to see him. Paul Gekko realizes that they are in the Danger Animal Village and the danger beasts in there too. Two Esdeath's shock at seeing Tatsumi turns to delight. Paul Gekko, Two Tatsumis and Two Esdeaths have to get on the boat to get back to the group. Characters *Kyoji Gekko *Kenshin Gekko *Kaede Gekko *Mira Gekko *Sōma Gekko *Mikazuchi no Mikoto *Cassandra Uzumaki *Paul Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Sheele Gekko *Sadamitsu Gekko *Paul Gekko Jr. *Paul Kiske *Ventus *Kouichi Takeru *Obito Junior *Note *Utakata Junior *Burai Yamamoto *Kouichi Gekko *Mirai Yamamoto *Phoenix Wright *Maya Fey *Blanche Renmants *Great Asian Alliance Renmants **Shisui Gekko *Shiba Kiryuin *Senna Gekko *Guy Uzuki *Mikoto Nishina *Ria Tōjō *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Lan *Aile *Vent *Akane Inuwaka *Kyoji Skywalker *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Princess Serena *Nega Naruto *Kija *Kurome *Takuto Tsunashi *Sugata Shindo *Wako Agemaki *Doya *Lakitu King *Camera Lakitu *Rawk Hawk *Ichigo Kurosaki *Paul de Sand *Allenby Gulskii *Train Mikamura *Esdeath *Tatsumi *Mine *Mine's counterpart *Leone's counterpart *Tatsumi's counterpart *Bulat's counterpart *Sheele's counterpart *Lubbock's counterpart *Najenda's counterpart *Susanoo's counterpart *Esdeath's counterpart *Master Asia *Wong Yunfat Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon